totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kontynentalna Walka
Wstęp: Chris: '''Witajcie w kolejnym, już piętnastym, odcinku Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole! W poprzednim odcinku uczestnicy musieli kupić prezenty dla swoich "kolegów" z przeciwnej drużyny, z okazji Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Powróciliśmy do marketu, ale zakupy nie posżły najlepiej. Justin dowiedział się, że Noah na niego zagłosował w poprzednim odcinku, dlatego chciał przekonać do zagłosowania na niego Courtney, Trent'a i Heather, jednak Ci nie chcieli tego zrobić, ale jemu powiedzieli, ze to dobry pomysł. Kiedy Heather kłamała mówiąc, że cała ich trójka zgodziła się na ten pomysł, Noah to usłyszał, i przerobił i wydrukował zdjecie, na którym Heather i Trent mieliby się całować. Trent to zobaczył i wkurzył się na Heather, a o całej tej sprawie wiedziała Katie, która ma teraz na każdego haka. Rozdanie prezentów też ie posżło najlepiej, Blaineley próbowała śpiewać, Porażkowi Bracia nie chcieli znowu wznieść swoich głosów, a Ella też mnie wkurzała. Nauczyciele wygrali, a Uczniowie wyrzucili Lindsay, jednak Cody miał dość Sierry, więc postanowił odejść z programu. Ajajaj, biedna Sierra. Jak ona sobie z tym poradzi? Lindsay pozostała bezpieczna. Hehe, nie na długo...Czy uda jej się dzisiaj nie odpaść? Tego dowiecie się dzisiaj w... '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Apartament Nauczycieli: Trent(Pz): '''Nie wierzę, że Heather okazała się być taka podła! Chociaż w sumie...można się było tego po niej spodziewać...Ech, znowu się zawiodłem na miłości. Najpierw Gwen, teraz Heather. Ale nie, nie puszczę tego płazem. Zemszczę się na Heather i na Justin'ie, zanim się obejrzą! '''Sierra(Pz): ''Płacze.'' Cody, echehehehe... :( W Apartamencie siedzi Trent oraz Courtney. Do pokoju wchodzi Heather, chcąc wytłumaczyć zaistniałą sytuację. Wszystkiemu z daleka przyglądają się Noah i Katie. Heather: 'Trent, posłuchaj... '''Trent: '''Nie, nie masz mi czego wyjaśniać! Zdradziłaś mnie! '''Heather: '''Ale ja się nigdy nie całowałam z Justin'em! ''Do Apartamentu wchodzi Justin. 'Justin: '''To prawda, to zdjecie jest sfałszowane! '''Trent: '''Jedyne co tu było fałszywe to uczucie, którym mnie darzyłaś! A ja już myślałem, że się zmieniłaś! Widocznie się myliłem... '''Heather: '''Trent, ale ja Cię nadal kocham... '''Trent: '''Nie mów tak. Bo Justin będzie zazdrosny... ''Wychodzi. 'Heather(Pz): '''Ech, i co ja teraz zrobię! Przecież ja nigdy, ale to PRZENIGDY, bym się nie...Zaraz, zaraz....Skoro to zdjęcie jest sfałszowane, to znaczy, że...Ktoś to zrobił specjalnie! Ale kto...Lindsay za to że ją obrażałam? Hmm, nie, ona jest na takie sprawy za głupia...A może to była Katie? Hmm, też nie...Ergh... '''Justin: '''Heather, ja na prawdę nie wiem kto sfałszował to zdjęcie, ja nigdy bym.. '''Heather: '''Wiem. Jakoś to się wyjaśni... '''Justin: '''Spoko, ja idę zająć miejsca na Stołówce, i przy okazji porozmawiam z Trent'em. '''Noah: '''To ja też idę! '''Trent: '''Ok. ''Chłopaki wyszli. '' '''Katie: '''To może ja też już sobie pójdę.. ''Wyszła, w Apartamencie zostały tylko Heather i Courtney. 'Heather: '''Wiesz...Może teraz jest odpowiedni moment aby zakończyć nasz plan? '''Courtney: '''Nie...Wszystko się wyjaśni...Musisz znaleźć osobę odpowiedzialną za sfałszowanie tego zdjecia, a ja pogadam chwilę z Trent'em. '''Heather: '''On i tak Cię pewnie nie posłucha... ''Courtney wzrusza ramionami. 'Heather: '''Oj no weź, ile jeszcze czasu będę musiała udawać, że podoba mi sie Trent!? '''Courtney: '''Do tego czasu, aż Gwen zda sobie sprawę, że jest podłą, dwulicową zdrajczynią! '''Heather: '''Ale Gwen i tak z nami już nie ma... '''Courtney: '''No ale tak symbolicznie, a jeśli chcesz już zakończyć swój krótkotrwały związek z Trent'em, nie ma sprawy. Tylko wiedz, że za długo tu już nie pobędziesz... ''Dziewczyna zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, ta się przeraziła. 'Heather(Pz): '''No i co ja mam zrobić! Courtney mnie szantażuje, a muszę dotrwać chociażby do rozdzielenia drużyn! I tak w zeszłym sezonie poszło mi fatalnie, bo dałam się wyrolować temu podłemu latynosowi, ale teraz jego też już z nami nie ma, więc poważnym zagrożeniem może być dla mnie Courtney. A może jak ją wyrzu...Nie, wtedy będzie jeszcze gorzej, chociaż teraz i tak już jest źle, bo Trent i Katie na pewno na mnie zagłosują, więc lepiej, żeby Courtney z nami została takm samo, jak ja. '''Heather: '''Ech, dobra, wykombinuję coś... '''Courtney: '''Fajnie, zobaczysz, będziesz usatysfakcjonowana cierpieniem Gwen. '''Heather: '''Taa... ''Wychodzi, jednak przed drzwiami stoi Katie. 'Katie: '''I jak tam Heather? '''Heather: '''Czego chcesz? Nie mów, że wszystko słyszałaś!? '''Katie: '''Stoję tu od niedawna. '''Heather: '''Ech... ''Odchodzi, jednak Katie ją zatrzymuje. '''Katie: '''Chcesz wiedzieć, kto przerobił tamto zdjęcie? '''Heather: '''Co? Tak! 'Katie: '''W takim razie musisz mi coś obiecać. '''Heather: '''Niby co? '''Katie: '''NIe zagłosujesz na mnie na każdej eliminacji, i przekonasz do tego innych. '''Heather: '''Pff, nie ma mowy! '''Katie: '''A nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, kto sfałszował tamto zdjęcie? '''Heather: '''A skąd mam mieć pewność, że wiesz kto to zrobił? '''Katie: '''Od tego jest zaufanie... '''Heather: '''No dobra, ale...Ergh, nie! Nie zniżę się do takiego poziomu! Zobaczysz, sama rozkminię, kto to zrobił, i Ciebie jak najprędzej stąd wyrzucę! '''Katie: '''Jak tam chcesz... ''Heather odchodzi. 'Katie(Pz): '''Prędzej czy później się przełamie, na pewno. W końcu tylko ja, i jeszcze Noah, wiem kto to zrobił. Ona podejrzewa dużo osób, ale czy ja wiem, czy będzie podejrzewała Noah...Tak czy inaczej, moje intrygi są coraz lepsze, i wiem tyle rzeczy, że rozkwitam jako antagonistka, a niedługo, BĘDĘ JUŻ KWIATEM! ''Ktoś puka do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 'Katie(Pz): '''Już! '''Heather(Pz): '''Kurczę...Nie wiem czy się przełamać, i zgodzić się na pomysł Katie, czy olać jej plan, ale nie być z Trent'em....Kurczę, czemu ja tak przestałam wierzyć w siebie! T JA tu jestem jedyną antagonistka, i NIKT NIGDY MNIE NIE ZASTĄPI! ''Ktoś puka do Pokoju Zwierzeń. 'Heather(Pz): '''Już! '''Noah(Pz): '''Na razie nie mam poczucia sumienia, że zrujnowałem związek Heather i Trent'a.....No, może trochę...Ale tyle tam było miłości, ile bezpieczeństwa w tym programie! '''Courtney(Pz): '''Może i trochę szantażuję Heather, ale mam przecież do tego powody. Ona też nie cierpi Gwen, więc co w tym złego?....No dobra, rozumiem, że nie tak łatwo jest jej udawać miłość do Trent'a, ale czy ona myśli, że mi tak łatwo jest ją bronić? '''Justin(Pz): '''Nie wiem, kto przerobił to zdjęcie, ale muszę się tego dowiedzieć, i ZATŁUC tą osobę! ... Albo zatrudnię osobę, która by ją zatłukła. ^^ Koza: ''Lindsay próbuje pocieszyć Sierrę, gdyż ta płacze po odejściu Cody'ego z gry. 'Sierra: '''Och, Cody! ;( '''Lindsay: '''Nie martw się. Cody'emu na pewno teraz jest lepiej! ''Sierra nadal płacze, co denerwuje Lindsay. 'Lindsay(Pz): '''Tsa. Poprzednio prawie dałam się wykopać, ale dzisiaj, już na to nie pozwolę! Może i nie trafiłam z tym prezentem, ale nie wytłumaczono mi zasad! Po za tym Heather pewnie udawała, że nie podoba jej się ten podkład, a jeżeli już, to mogłaby zafundować sobie wizytę w solarium! Aaa, i jeszcze Eva jak zwykle miała do mnie pretensje, co jest już totaaalnie przytłaczające. Mam jej dość, i dzisiaj to ONA się pożegna z programem... '''Eva: '''ZOSTAW JĄ, TĘPA IDIOTKO! '''Lindsay: '''Nie mów tak do mnie, sama jesteś gupia! '''Eva: '''Idź se malować paznokcie! '''Lindsay: '''Przynajmniej dbam o swój wygląd! '''Eva: '''Taa, niby co w tym dobrego! '''Lindsay: '''A to, że!... ''DJ płacze. 'DJ(Pz): '''Jak ja z nimi wytrzymam? Eva i Lindsay cały czas się kłócą, a Sierra non stop płacze. Jedyna osoba, na której mogę polegać to Ezekiel.... Stołówka: ''Trent razem z Noah i Katie siedzi przy stoliku, do którego podchodzi Courtney. 'Courtney: '''Trent, wysłuchaj mnie. Heather na prawdę nie zrobiła nic złego, ona chciała tylko... '''Trent: '''Daj już sobie spokój. Nie wybaczę Heather zdrady, bo niby po co? '''Courtney: '''Ona Cię na prawdę kocha, a Justin wcale jej nie... '''Trent: '''CICHO! NIE CHCĘ DO NIEJ WRACAĆ, I TYLE! ''Trent odchodzi. 'Courtney(Pz): '''Zaczynam wątpić w doskonałość mojego planu... '''Trent(Pz): '''Czemu niby mam jej wybaczyć? Zdradziła mnie! Sala Gimnastyczna: ''Uczestnicy weszli na Salę Gimnastyczną. Był na niej ogromny tor, który był podzielony na części. Każda wyglądała jak jeden z klimatów ziemi. Od zimnych lodowców Antarktydy, przez puszczę Amazońską aż do wysokich Himalajów 'Chris: '''Witajcie, drodzy uczestnicy! '''Lindsay: '''Co...co to jest? ''Wszyscy się zachwycają. 'Chris: '''To jest Tor Kontynentów, na którym odbędzie się KONTYNENTALNA WALKA!!!!! ... '''Heather: '''Co? '''Chris: '''Ech...Jest to tor podzielony na 9 etapów. Będziecie musieli przez niego przejść. Na początku będziecie musieli przejść przez 1 etap, czyli zimną Antarktydę. '''Noah: '''Przecież tam jest -80 C!?? ''Chris wzrusza ramionami. 'Chris: '''Nastepnie będziecie musieli przepłynąć przez basen łodzią podwodną w kształcie pingiwna, późnej przejść przez pustynię w Australii, następnie przedrzeć się przez Indonezyjską puszczę. Potem czekają na was szczyty Himalajów, arabska pustynia, a następnie upał na Saharze. Następnie puszcza w Kongo, później znowu będziecie musieli przepłynąć, a następnie czeka na was Puszcza Amazońska, a następnie musicie dotrzeć znowu łodzią podwodną do Kanady przez Ocean Atlantycki. Jakieś pytania? ''Wszyscy podnoszą ręcę. 'Chris: 'Świetnie, a więc możemy zaczynać! A, i oczywiście drużyna która jako pierwsza dotrze do Kanady, wygrywa! Czaaassss......START! Antarktyda: Uczestnicy wbiegli na pierwsze pole, na którym było co najmniej ''-50 C, i wszędzie były lodowce. '''Heather: '''Ja-jak....tu.....zimno! '''Katie: '''Noooo.... ''Wszyscy zgrzytają zębami. 'Chris: '''Ach, uwielbiam ich dręczyć! '''Heather: '''Zo-zo....baa.....czymy...Jak ty się będziesz....czuł, jak.......Ech, Cię wystawimy na taki mróz.... '''Chris: '''Nigdy w życiu! ''Wystawia jej jezyk jednocześnie pijąc gorącą kawę. 'Sierra: '''COODDDYYY! ''Płacze, ale przez taki mróz zamrażają jej się łzy w oczach. 'Sierra: '''Nic...nie...widzę! '''Lindsay: '''Dalej Sierra, dasz radę! '''DJ: '''Nie martw się, też raz tak miałem, i... '''Sierra: '...i? ... 'DJ(Pz): '''Ech, po co to powiedziałem.. ''DJ i Ezekiel docierają do Łodzi Podwodnej. 'Ezekiel: '''Okej, wsiadamy! '''DJ: '''Czekaj! Jeszcze Lindsay, Sierra i Eva! '''Ezekiel: '''Aaa, no tak. .... E, nie ważne, wrócimy po nie... ''Ezekiel i DJ wsiadają do łodzi podwodnej w kształcie pingwina i odpływają. 'Eva: '''O nie, odpłynęli! To przez Ciebie, Lindsay! '''Lindsay: '''Co? To przecież Sierra cały czas płacze! ''Pokazuje palcem na zapłakaną dziewczynę. 'Eva: '''No i co my teraz zrobimy!? '''Lindsay: '''Poczekamy, może po nas wrócą... ''Eva przewraca oczyma. Courtney, Trent, Noah i Justin docierają do łodzi podwodnej. 'Trent: '''Okej, wsiadamy! '''Courtney: '''Ale przecież jeszcze Heather! '''Noah: '...em? No i jeszcze Katie? 'Courtney: '''Taa, nie ważne... '''Trent: '''Nie mamy czasu, aby na nie czekać! ''Wpycha Courtney, Justin'a i Noah do łodzi i odływa. 'Courtney: '''Ałł! '''Courtney: '''ZWARIOWAŁEŚ!? Zostawiliśmy tam Heather! '''Noah: '...i Katie! 'Courtney: '''Taa, nie ważne... '''Trent: '''Trudno, liczy się wygrana! '''Courtney: '''Wiesz co! To jest już na prawdę dziecinne, że nie chcesz wybaczyć Heather! Ona Ci nic nie zrobiła! '''Trent: '''CAŁOWAŁA SIĘ Z JUSTIN'EM! '''Courtney: '''To nie prawda!... '''Justin: '''Właśnie! '''Trent: '''Taa, nie ważne... ''Spojrzał na Courtney, ta zmarszczyła brwi. 'Heather: '''Hyyy! ONI ODPŁYNĘLI! I TO BEZ NAS!? '''Katie: '''I tak jestem więcej warta niż ty... '''Heather: '''Taa, niby w którym miejscu? Teraz musimy na nich czekać!... '''Katie: '''To może skoro tak stoimy, potwierdzisz swoją obietnicę? '''Heather: '''To żadna obietnica, a ja Ci nigdy nic nie powiem! ... '''Heather: '''Grr... '''Katie: '''Odezwałaś się! ^^ '''Heather: '''Ergh, ja z Tobą nie wytrzymam! ''Łódź uczniów przypłynęła po Lindsay, Evę i Sierrę. 'Lindsay: '''Szybko, jedziemy! '''Eva: '''Chyba raczej płyniemy....-,- '''Lindsay: '''Ech, co za różnica? '''Lindsay: '''Sierra, chodź! '''Sierra: '''Ech, ale ja nie chcę! ''Płacze. ''Nie chcę się rozstawać z moim Cody'm!... '''Eva: '''WŁAAAAAAAAŹ! ''Wpycha ją i Lindsay do łodzi i odpływa. 'Heather: '''Ech, świetnie! Nawet te wariatki już popłynęły! '''Katie: '''To co, może wreszcie się przełamiesz? ... '''Heather: '''NIE! ''( W łodzi ) 'Lindsay: '''Eee, jak się tym steruje? '''Eva: '''Daj mi to! '''Lindsay: '''Nie! ''Szarpią się, Eva spycha Lindsay na płaczącą Sierrę. 'Lindsay: 'ŁAAA! 'Sierra: '''Achahahaha... '''Eva: '''Debilki... ''Przypływa łódź Nauczycieli. 'Heather: '''Wreszcie!... ''Otwiera dzrwi od łodzi czy coś xD. 'Katie: '''Emm, tam w środku nikogo nie ma? '''Heather: '''Bo ta łódź przypłynęła tu automatycznie...-,-''( w sensie że miała tak ustawione xD) 'Heather: '''Abstrachując od tematu, nie zadawaj głupich pytan, tylko wsiadaj! ''Katie przewróciła oczyma i razem z Heather wskoczyła do łodzi. 'Heather: '''Ech, dobra, wiesz jak się tym obsługiwać? '''Katie: '''A myślisz że co? Żeńskim marynarzem jestem? ''Heather zrobiła facepalm. 'Heather: '''Myślałam że choć trochę jest w Tobie nadziei... Australia: ''Ezekiel, DJ, Courtney, Trent, Noah i Justin już dawno byli na tym polu. Pierwsza dopłynęła łódź Drużyny Uczniów, a Katie i Heather prawie ich doganiała. 'Eva: '''Dobra, ruszcie się! '''Sierra: '''Ale ja nie chcę.. ;( '''Eva: '''POWIEDZIAŁAM RUSZ SIĘ! ''Pociągnęła Sierrę za rękę i wyciągnęła ją z łodzi, a klapa uderzyła o głowę Lindsay. 'Lindsay: '''Aaaułł... '''Eva: '''Sorki! ^^ '''Eva: '''Dobra, biegniemy. Może uda nam sie doścignąć tych zdrajców.. '''Lindsay: '''Hej, a ja? ''Lindsay wyszła z łodzi, ale tak jej się kręci w głowie, że upadła. 'Lindsay: 'Łojezu... Heather i Katie przypłynęły. 'Heather: '''Ach, wreszcie nie muszę z Tobą tkwić w jednym pomieszczeniu... '''Katie: '''A myślisz że mnie się podobało? '''Heather: '''Dobra, nie kłóćmy się tym razem, tylko biegnijmy jak najszybciej, aby dogonić resztę naszej drużyny! ''Katie i Heather zaczynają biec. Lindsay nadal leży w łodzi, która odpływa w stronę Antarktydy. 'Lindsay: '''Ała... Indonezja: ''Courtney, Trent, Justin i Noah dotarli już na to pole. '''Courtney: '''Ech, ''Biegnie. ''na prawdę zaczynam się bać, gdzie jest Heather! '''Noah:..i Katie! Courtney: 'Taa, nie ważne... '''Trent: '''Co tam nas one...Pewnie wpadły do basenu i się utopiły. Strat nie będzie. ^^ '''Courtney: '''Ha, ha. Mógłbyś jej wreszcie wybaczyć, bo to już jest dziecinne? '''Trent: '''A masz jakieś dowody na to, że nie całowała się z Jusitn'em? '''Courtney: '''No...em...no..nie, ale.. '''Trent: '''Właśnie... '''Courtney: '''Ergh, ale!...Ech... ''Wzdycha. Zdyszane Katie I Heather przybywają na pole. 'Heather: '''Ech, ech, ech....Czy ty...na prawdę musiałaś się zatrzymać, bo chciałaś się sfotografować z kangurem? '''Katie: '''Skąd miałam wiedzieć że nie jest prawdziwy? '''Heather: '''Bo może tam stał, nie ruszał się, a ty jesteś idiotką! ''Katie przewraca oczyma. 'Katie: '''Dobra, biegnijmy... ''O dziwo Eva i Sierra dotarły do Indonezji później niż Heather i Katie. Eva biegnie ze Sierrą, która jest przywiązana do jej nogi. 'Eva: '''Ech! Nie możesz biec sama!? '''Sierra: '''Ale CODY!!!?? '''Eva: '''Ja jest Eva? ''Sierra znowu ryczy. 'Eva: '''Ech... ''Eva się przygotowuje do biegu. 'Eva: '''Zaraz? Czy ja o czymś nie zapomniałam...Nie, tylko mi się tak wydaje... ''Odbiega razem ze Sierrą. Chris siedzi gdzieś tam. 'Chris: '''Czy Eva przypomni sobie, że zostawiła Lindsay? Czy Sierra przestanie ryczeć? Czy ona, Eva, Lindsay, Katie i Heather dotrą kiedykolwiek do swoich drużyn? Tego dowiecie się po przerwie w... Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! ''Ściemnienie. Zjaśnienie. 'Blaineley(Pz): '''Taa...Próbowałam już wszystkiego, aby zaistnieć jakkolwiek w tym programie: śpiewałam świąteczną wersję ''Blaineleystycznej, przerywałam Chris'owi, to już dosłownie wszystko! Więc postanowiłam stworzyć laboratorium, w którym stworzę miksturę, tak ochydną, tak obleśną, że Chris i wszyscy moi hejterzy zejdą po pięciu sekundach od wypicia...Nikt nie wspomniał, że w tej szkole znajdują się podziemia, a wnich pełno jaskiń...i kurzu, ale trochę tam sobie urządziłam, więc kiedy zniszczę WSZYSTKICH, którzy mnie nie nawidzą, ZOSTANĘ KRÓŁOWĄ ZIEMII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Himalaje: Na tym polu było bardzo zimno, i były na nim postawione wysokie sztuczne góry, które miały ileś tam metrów wysokości xD. Courtney, Justin, Trent i Noah biegną, ale Courtney się zatrzymuje. 'Courtney: '''Czekajcie! ''Wszyscy się zatrzymują, i prawie spadają ze sztucznej góry. 'J & N & T: '''AAAA! ... '''Courtney: '''Po co tak panikujecie? '''Trent: '..Ale po co się zatryzmałaś!? 'Courtney: '''I tak wyprzedzamy Uczniów, więc może poczekamy na Heather '''Noah: '...I KATIE! 'Courtney: '''Właśnie. '''Trent: '''Hmm, w sumie dobry pomysł, bo w tedy przegramy, i Heather pojedzie do domu! ^^ '''Courtney: '''Nie o to mi chodziło! Kto jest za, niech podniesie rękę. ''Rękę podnosi Court...i Justin. 'Courtney: '..Świetnie, w takim razie wy sobie biegnijcie, a ja z Justinem będziemy się trzymali z tyłu! ^^ 'Noah i Trent: '''Spoko! ''Odbiegają. 'Courtney: '''Dzięki za to, że poparłeś mój pomysł. Ruszymy się, za nim Uczniowie nas nie miną, OK? '''Justin: '''Ok. Ale...jak mamy przekonać Trent'a, żeby uwierzył, że ja i Heather się tak na prawdę nie całowaliśmy? '''Courtney: '''No cóż, to będzie trudne, ale możemy...Nie, to głupie... '''Justin: '''Co, powiedz? '''Courtney: '''Nie, nie ważne, czekajmy na Heather... ''Nagle biegnąc mijają ich DJ i Ezekiel. Courtney się skrzywia. 'Courtney: '''Noo, to może już nie czekajmy... '''Trent: '''Ale tam biegli tylko DJ i Ezekiel. W takim razie gdzie jest Sierra, Lindsay i Eva? '''Courtney: '''Noo, nie wiem...Ale co tam, biegnijmy... ''Odbiegają. Arabia Saudyjska: Trent i Noah biegną. 'Noah: '''Ech, nie martwisz się, gdzie jest Courtney i Justin? '''Trent: '''Noo..może trochę... '''Noah: '''Trudno, pewnie nas dogonią.... ''Courtney i Justin dobiegaja do tego pola. 'Courtney: '''Ech..''Dyszy. ''Przecież my ich nigdy nie dogonimy!? '''Justin: '''Trzeba mieć silną wolę, ale w sumie - też jestem zmęczony... ''Heather i Katie dobiegają na to pole. 'Heather: '''Boże....Ja zaraz chyba zemdleję...my ich chyba nigdy nie dogonimy... '''Katie: '''To może skoro jesteś taka zmęczona, to wreszcie... '''Heather: '''NIE! '''Katie: '''Ej zaraz, czy my nie jesteśmy w Arabii Saudyjskiej? '''Heather: '''Majaczysz...Albo w sumie, ty tak zawsze masz... '''Katie: '''Nawet jak jesteśmy takie zmęczone, to musisz mi dogryzać... '''Heather: '''Ta-ak, ale nie kłóćmy się już, i biegnijmy... ''Odbiegają, na pole przybiegają Eva i Sierra. Sierra płacze. 'Eva: '''Wstań wreszcie na równe nogi! ''Próbuje odwiązać sznur który przywiązała do swojej nogi, jednak zrobił się słupeł, i nie może się rozplątać. 'Eva: '''ERGH! KURDE! ''Kopie w jakiś sztuczny kamień ;-;. 'Eva: '''Dobra, JAKOŚ to wytrzymam... Sahara: ''Jako pierwsi na to pole przybywają Trent i Noah. 'Trent: '''Jak tu jest gorąco! AŁŁŁ! ''Chris gdzieś siedzi. ;-; 'Chris: '''No co? Chciałem oddać prawdziwy klimat tych miejsc... '''Noah: '''Pali mnie w oczaaach... ''Mruży je. Na pole przybywają DJ i Ezekiel. 'DJ: 'Łoo, stary, jak tu gorąco? 'Ezekiel: '''Trzeba jakoś wytrzymać... ''DJ wzrusza ramionami. Odbiegają. Na pole przybywają Courtney i Justin. 'Justin: '''Aaa! Spocę się! I to jeszcze bardziej! Moja kampania będzie zrujnowana, ach!! '''Courtney: '''Nie pękaj... ''Biegną, Courtney się potyka, a Jusitn ją łapie. 'Courtney: '''Umm? Hihihi... ''Patrzą sobie w oczy. 'Justin: '''Aa, przepraszam... ''Puszcza ją. 'Courtney(Pz): '''Taa...Mam już pomysł, aby Trent wybaczył Heather, ale nie chcę go na razie zdradzać.... ''Na pole przybywają Heather i Katie. '''Heather: '''Tu jest chyba z... 50 stopni.... '''Chris...no tak? Heather: 'Nie ważne, biegnijmy... '''Katie: '''Zaraz! ''Zatrzymuje ją. 'Katie: '''Tam jest woda! '''Heather: '''Katie, to tylko fatamorgana... '''Katie: '''Niee, ja na pewno się nie mylę! ''Zaczyna pływać po piasku. 'Heather: '''Ech, z kim ja żyję... ''Facepalm. 'Heather: '''Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, tylko chodź... ''Ciągnie ją za sobą. Na pole przybywają Eva i Sierra. 'Sierra: '''Ech, moje łzy są teraz gorące... '''Eva: '''Taa, a mój pot jest wrzątkiem, chodźmy! ''Odbiegają. '''Sierra: CODYYY!! Odbiegają... Puszcza w Kongo: Przybiegają po kolei Trent i Noah, DJ i Ezekiel, Courtney i Justin, Heather i Katie, Eva i Sierra. Do łodzi wchodzą najpierw Trent i Noah oraz DJ i Ezekiel, a później Courtney i Justin, Następnie Heather i Katie oraz Eva i Sierra.. Puszcza Amazońska: Przybiegają po kolei w takiej samej kolejności, Trent i Noah wsiadają do łodzi i docierają do Kanady, gdzie czeka na nich Chris. Kanada: Chris: 'No i są zwycięz...gdzie jest reszta waszej Drużyny? '''Noah: '''Właśnie...nie wiemy... '''Trent: '''Kurczę, teraz na serio się martwię, gdzie oni przepadi... ''Przypływa łódź Uczniów, a w niej - DJ i Ezekiel. 'Chris: '''No i są pierwsi uczestnicy z Drużyny Uczniów! '''DJ: 'Łuhu! 'Chris: '''A gdzie jest pozostała siódemka? ''Courtney i Justin docierają i wsiadją do łodzi, ale po paru sekundach przybiegają Eva i Sierra, które wsiadają do łodzi. Po chwili przybiegają Heather i Katie, jednak nie chcą czekać az łódź po nich przypłynie, więc wskakują do wody. 'Heather: '''Kurczę! No nic, ochłodzimy się na szczęście, ale też niestety zmoczymy, więc wskakujmy! '''Katie: '''Gdzie, do wody? Zwariowałaś!? '''Heather: '''Taak, a chcesz wygrać!!?? '''Katie: '''Hmm...Wskoczę, jak dotrzymasz obietnicę... '''Heather: '''No...dobra, ale mów prawdę. '''Katie: '''Okej, a więc zrobił to........ '''Heather: '''Szybciej! '''Katie: '''NOAH! ''Heather kamienieje. 'Heather(Pz): '''TO BYŁ NOAH!!!! A mogłam się tego domyśleć...No nic, zobaczy, zemszczę się na nim....Głupek, nawet nie wie, z kim zadziera...A zadziera ZE MNĄ, a ZE MNA, NIE WARTO ZADZIERAĆ! '''Katie: '''Halo, Heather? '''Heather: '''Dobra, wskakujmy! ''Wskakują do wody. 'Courtney: '''Ej, tam jest chyba Heather i Katie! Wreszcie się odnalazły! Spoko, już dopływamy... ''W międzyczasie Eva i Sierra płyną w łodzi, ale na "maskę" łodzi skacze Lindsay. '''Eva: '''AAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Lindsay: '''Wpuść mnie! '''Eva: '''Jak? '''Lindsay: '''Wpuść mnie! '''Eva: '''Co się z Tobą stało!? '''Lindsay(Pz): ''Dyszy. Ech, w końcu się otknęłam, ech, ech, i biegłam ile sił w nogach, żeby ich dogonić, ale teraz jestem cała w jakimś błocie, i jestem rozczochrana! '''Lindsay: '''Eva, wpuść mnie wreszcie! '''Eva: '''NIE! '''Lindsay: '''Dobra, sama tego chciałaś! ''Rozbija obcasem swojego buta szybę, do łodzi się wlewa woda. Eva: 'DEBILKO! CO TY ZROBIŁAŚ! TERAZ TU SIĘ LEJE WODA! ''Próbuje wyjść z łodzi, ale drzwi (czy tam wejście xD) się zacina. 'Eva: '''Super, teraz jeszcze nie możemy wyjść! Nie tak chciałam zakończyć moje życie! A szczególnie nie z wami! '''Lindsay: '''Poczekaj, załatwię to! ''Tym razem rozbija całą szybę swoim obcasem. 'Lindsay: '''Szybko, wypływaj! '''Eva: '''Już, ale Sierra jest przywiązana do mojej nogi! '''Lindsay: '''Nie podziekujesz mi za to, że Cię uwolniłam? '''Eva: '''Ech, dziękuję... '''Eva: '''No co? Nic specjalnego nie zrobiła... ''Lindsay dopływa, ale Eva ma trudności, ponieważ Sierra jest przywiązana do jej nogi, a nie chce pływać. 'Chris: '''No i mamy Lindsay! ''Courtney i Justin wychodzą z łodzi, a tuż za nimi po paru sekundach wychodzą Heather i Katie. Courtney patrzy na zniesmaczonego Trent'a, i całuje Justin'a. Wszyscy, nawet Chris, mają miny typu WUUUUUUT? 'Courtney: '''To co? Teraz masz pewność, że Heather Cię nie zdradzała. '''Justin: '...właśnie? 'Trent: '''No... ''Heather i Katie wychodzą. 'Heather: '''TO BYŁ NOAH! '''Wszyscy: '''CO? '''Heather: '''Noah sfałszowal to zdjęcie, Katie mi tak powiedziała! '''Noah: '''A ty jej wierzysz? Ech, no dobra, to byłem ja, ale zrobiłem to tylko po to, że chciałaś na mnie zagłosować! '''Heather: '''COO?? '''Noah: '''TAK! Słyszałem, jak mówiłaś o tym Justin'owi! '''Justin: '...OKŁAMAŁAŚ MNIE!!!?? 'Heather: '''No...tak? '''Justin: '''Ech, i ja niby miałbym być z Tobą!? '''Chris: '...em...Nie chcę wam przerywać, ale wygraliście! Reszte wyjaśnicie sobie później, bo teraz na Drużynę Uczniów czeka kolejna ceremonia! Z wody wychodzi wkurzona i mokra Eva razem ze Sierrą. '''Chris: '''I co na to powiesz, Eva? ... '''Chris: '''Eva? '''Eva: '''EEERRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! '''Chris: '''Tak też myślałem... Ceremonia Eliminacji: '''Chris: '''No cóż, nie macie szczęścia, jeśli chodzi o wygrane....Głosujcie! '''Sierra(Pz): '''Chcę do Cody'ego!!!!! '''Eva(Pz): '''Kogo wybrać? ''Zastanawia się między zdjęciem Lindsay a Sierry. '' '''Sierra(Pz): '''MNIE!!! CHCĘ DO CODY'EGO!!!! '''Eva(Pz): '''Spoko... '''Chris: '''Wyniki nie sa za bardzo zaskakujące...Mały lunchbox otrzymują... *Ezekiel *i DJ ..oraz... *Eva *i Lindsay. '''Chris: '''Sorry Sierra, wypadasz! '''Sierra: '''CCOOOOODDDDYYYY! '''Chris: '''Dobra, weźmy już ją na Parking... Parking: '''Sierra: CCCCCOOOOODDDDYYYY! Wskakuje do Autobusu. Chris: '''Ach, w Drużynie Nauczycieli zostało 6 osób, a w Uczniów- już tylko 4! A propo tej pierwszej, czy nie będzie między nimi napiętej sytuacji? No jasne! To wszystko odbędzie się w następnym odcinku '''Totalnej Porażki W Szkole! Jak oceniasz odc? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cieszysz się z eliminacji Sierry? Tak. Średnio. Nie. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole